


In Your Eyes . Skephalo

by hovhi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Youtubeurs - Olivier Simard
Genre: M/M, Skephalo, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hovhi/pseuds/hovhi
Summary: A collection of Skephalo Stories- Does not include Smut- Will include A LOT of angst- Will include A LOT of fluff!! Do not ship real people! This is a collection of the personas they display, and not their real selves. This story in no way reflects their real world actions or ideas. It just follows my interpretation of their characters they display in videos and streams. !!
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak/Darryl, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	In Your Eyes . Skephalo

Information  
\- This story likely will not contain much swearing. Of course there will be some, but due to Bad's vendetta against it, he won't be swearing at all, and Skeppy will only swear when he gets insanely emotional.

\- This story will contain angst. Expect things such as Depression, Mental breakdowns, or things along those lines. I likely won't include Suicide or Self Harm though. I will have warning at the beginning of each chapter.

\- Skeppy's name in this story is Zak Carder. Bad's is Darryl Nove. I don't like using their real last names, hence why I'm using these ones.

\- There will not be any smut in this book, whatsoever.

Requests - OPEN  
\- You can request scenarios in the comments, but I contain the right to say No. I will not write something if I am uncomfortable with it.

. Completed requests: 0

. Uncompleted requests: 0

Planned Ideas & Completed Stories

Planned/W.I.P.  
\- In your eyes 

\- Meetup - (they meet up)

\- Cold - (Zak disappeared, and Darryl tries to find him, might be multiple parts or be very long.)

\- Afterparty - (I wrote it on paper so it isn't ready to go quite yet.)

\- Date Night - (^^)

\- Here - (^^)

Completed  
\- Ready Player One AU - (I actually don't like this one very much, but I figured I might as well post it.)

________________________________________________________________________________

Enjoy!


End file.
